Pepper's Life
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: A series of drabbels that describes Pepper's Life in the tower. T for sometimes bad language.
1. Quiet sunday afternoon

Pepper smiled. It was a nice, quiet sunday afternoon, no press conferences, no Tony trying to save the world, just a nice afternoon in the rebuild Avengers tower. She had pulled out her novel and was looking forward to finally read the ending.

With her tea next to her, she settled on the couch and was just about to made sure her mobile was off when BOOOM.

The whole building was shaking. Pepper hastily got on her feet, yelling at Jarvis to tell her what_ the hell _had happened.

„I think Mister Stark and Doctor Banner have blown up the lab." Came the cool statement.

„Jarvis, are they okay?"

„As far as I see it, they are both unharmed."

„Good" Pepper growled. This was her free afternoon!

She ran to the elevator, and within a few seconds she was in what formerly had been a high-tech lab. Now it looked like a warzone.

In the middle of the chaos, she could see Tony and Bruce. Both were dirty, but they were standing and obviously discussing what went wrong. Or did it go wrong?

Whatever, Pepper was furious.

„What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled at them.

The two scientists looked up, completely suprised.

„This tower was just rebuild! This is at least 3 Million dollar you just blew away! And how shall I explain this to the mayor? Or to Fury? Or to the press?"

„Ahh, we... you..."

„Is that everything you have to offer?" Pepper walked to them, which was remarkable, because she was wearing high heels that made her taller than Tony.

Tony noticed it and ran towards her. „I think you should go back in the livingroom. Bruce and I gonna take care of it. Aren't we?" He looked towards Bruce, who was still caught up in Peppers outburst.

That moment, Peppers mobile started to ring. Really loud. Pepper looked on the caller ID, glared at Tony and then picked up. „Hello, Mayor Aberdeen. No, everything is fine up here. No harm done..." And with a last angry glare towards Tony and Bruce, she walked into her office, knowing that she could forget finishing her book today.

**AN: So, the plan is that this series of drabbels describes Peppers life in the tower with the Avengers. There will be Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane and maybe Steve/Maria and Bruce/OC or Bruce/Darcy. Shall I go on?**


	2. Shopping

„Come on, you will look awesome in this dress!"

It was a tuesday morning, and Pepper, Natasha, Jane and Maria had decided to go shopping. Momentanly, they were standing in a real nice little shop for fine dresses and tried to persuade Jane to put an amazing flaming red dress on.

„I will never ever wear it! I'm a scientists, where should I use it?"

„That's not the point, Jane. The point is to know you have it." Natasha said.

„Yeah, you never know what's going to happen. I'm pretty sure one day you will wear it!" Pepper argued.

„Even I have a fine dress, you know." Was Maria's comment.

„Yeah, but all of you have a use for it. You, Natasha, will use it on missions. You, Pepper, are the girlfriend of Tony Stark and by the way his co-CEO. And you, Maria, you probably go on missions as well … or so? Either the way, you will use it. I won't!" Jane was looking on the dress like it was a creepy frog or something.

„Okay, maybe not this dress. We're going to find another one for you!" Pepper said. She, Natasha and Maria started looking, while Jane sat on a chair and pulled out something that looked suspiciously like work. Pepper glared at her angrily, this was one of the real rare girl's days, but like all true scientists Jane was to caught up in her work to notice.

Then Maria came back, proudly saying: „I have the perfect dress for you, Jane."

Pepper looked at the dress. It was an amazing, green neckholder dress. The design was fairly simple and it was long enough so it would reach the floor. Pepper knew it would look fantastic on Jane.

Now she just had to make sure she tried it on. Knowing from her experiences with Tony that talking would be no help, she just went over to Jane and grabbed her work. At Janes horrified look, she pointed on the dress: „You try it on, then I will give you this back."

Jane shot her another angry glare, then she gave in and put the dress on.

When she came out of the changing cabin, Pepper knew she had been right. Jane looked awesome.

Maria glanced proudly at her, while Natasha just watched her with a I-knew-you-can-look-awesome-gaze.

Jane went to the mirror and watched herself with satisfaction.

„Maybe this one is not so bad at all... but I still don't see the sense in buying it!"

From the other three women came an unnerved sigh, and Pepper just said: „We buy it."

When Jane changed back into her usual jeans and T-shirt, she saw the price of the gown.

„Girls, have you seen how much this costs?"

But Pepper just smirked and waved a creditcard.

„I'm the girlfriend of Tony Stark. Believe me, money is no problem."

**AN: What do you think?**


	3. Cooking

Smoke.

Pepper smelled smoke.

She was on the way to the kitchen and she smelled smoke. The closer she came towards the kitchen the more intesive the smell grew.

Sprinting the last few metres she wondered why there was no fire alarm. Jarvis should have detected the smoke by now!

When Pepper opened the door, everything was black with smoke. She was not able to see anything.

But then she heard the quiet voice: „ Why does this have to be so difficult? I did everything right!"

Pepper relaxed a bit. Steve. Once again.

She spoke up: „ Jarvis, filter the smoke out of the air."

„Yes, Ms. Potts."

When she finally was able to see the kitchen, she saw Steve looking towards her, suprised and a litte guilty.

„I'm so sorry, Pepper. I could swear I did everything right. But it... you see?"

He pulled something out of the stove. It was black and looked burned and it smoked like hell.

Pepper sighed and looked at the …. thing.

„What shall this be?"

„An easy menu. Look, the transcription says: Put it in 15 minutes at 100 W. That's what I did."

„Steve, that's a microwave menu! When you put it in the stove, it of course won't work!"

„But... why did it burn? 100°F isn't that much."

„We use the european system. Tony said something about it being easier... anyway, in the european system 100°C is very hot!"

„I'm sorry, Pepper, I didn't know."

Pepper took a deep breath and said: „It's not your fault." Then she gave him her kindest smile and helped him cleaning the stove.

The moment everything was clean again, Tony and Bruce came in.

„Why does it smell like smoke in here?"

**AN: I'm back! I will update again tomorrow. Hope you liked this chapter. Review?**


	4. A day off

**AN: This one is very fluffy and very Pepper/Tony. But I was on vacation in Paris and wasn't able to resist. **

When Pepper woke up, she had the feeling that this would be a good day.

That was weird. Today was a day of work, three meetings before lunch, then a press conference about some new product and an important meeting with the secretary of defense. It was going to be a normal workday, just like the days before. But still she had the feeling it would be a good day.

Partly that was because she felt Tony next to her. Every day she woke up in Tony's arms was a good day. It meant that he was not somewhere in the world risking his life. It meant he would be okay for today.

Another part of the feeling came because she felt like she had a real good night of sleep. But it had been 12 pm when she got into bed, and Jarvis had not woken her yet, what meant it had to be before 6 am.

Peppers eyes flew open. It was 11 pm! She had already missed two meetings!

„Good morning, Ms. Potts." Jarvis electronic voice filled the room.

„Why didn't you wake me?! I missed two meetings!"

„Mr. Stark requested I don't."

„TONY!"

Tony looked at her sleepily, than he gave her his most loving smile.

„You don't go to any meetings today. Come on" he said at her annoyed look „you're completely exhausted! You need a break!"

„But … my meetings!"

„All chancelled. Let's get dressed. I have planned something."

Pepper gave him a last, angry glare, then she dressed herself. Maybe he was right; she was exhausted.

Tony took her hand an let her to the hangar. The private jet was already waiting.

„Where do we go, Tony?"

He smiled at her „That's my secret."

Pepper recognized the jet. It was the „Bombast", a jet that was able to reach nearly every destination in the world in under three hours. They would go somewhere far away.

In the jet, everything was normal. A nice lounge, some drinks, a tv. But something was missing: her tablets and newspapers.

Tony noticed her look „No work today, Pep."

They sat down for the take-off.

When they reached travel height, Pepper noticed something: The music was not the usual lounge music. It was not Tony's music, either. It was her own favourite music, Coldplay. She smiled. Tony had really thought of everything.

He stood up an pulled her with him. They started to dance, and Pepper allowed herself to relax. Her boyfriend had just given her the perfect gift when she did not know she needed it.

When the jet landed, Pepper saw where they were: Paris, the city of love. She hugged Tony happily.

He only smiled, content with her being happy.

They spent the day walking through the city, visiting the sights and eating the wonderful french food. They never let go each others hand.

After a dinner in the best restaurant of Paris, Pepper layed her head on Tony's shoulder.

„This day was perfect."

Tony took a deep breath „I'm not finished yet, Pepper."

After another deep breath, he said:

„I always loved you Pepper, even though it took me quite a while to realize it. You are the on who always picks me up. There would be no me without you. I once said you're everything I have, but it's more important that you are also everything I need. It's always been you, Pep."

Pepper gasped when Tony went down on his knee.

„Would you, Virginia „Pepper" Potts, do me the honour th become my wife?"

„Yes, god, yes!"

And with that, he kissed her. Now, the day was really perfect.


	5. Watching

Pepper was on her way through the tower. Once again, she had to find Tony. Jarvis was not working. She had no idea what was wrong, but the AI seemed to be completely off. And it was not her job to know, it was Tonys. But Tony was nowhere to be found. She had looked up most of the tower, but not found him. Now she was going through every possibiltiy.

She glanced into the gym, not really expecting to find him there. Instead she was immidiatly captured by what she saw: Clint and Natasha sparing.

Their movements were perfectly sinc, and it looked just so … gracefully. Natasha's exact and incredable fast kicks and punches, Clint who blocked every attac, both completely focused on the other, obviously not noticing her.

It looked like they were dancing, always knowing the next step of the other, always reacting before the attac even started. Pepper suddenly wondered how it would look like if they really danced.

Pepper did not know how long she stood there. The fight was so … intimate, that she felt guilte for watching, but she simply was not able to stop staring.

She had always suspected that there was more between the two assassins, and now she was pretty sure. They would not move this way together if they were not. Or would they?

After what felt like an eternity, Pepper managed to move. She shaked her head to get it clear again and focused on her task. She still had to find Tony. Next station: the kitchen. There she found, eating some fastfood with his MP3 player on.

She did not notice that Natashas and Clints eyes followed her, or that Natasha whispered: „She knows"

**AN: Sorry that this one is so short, but it's a try to get Natashas and Clints relationship better. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Advice

„Ahhh, Pepper? I, ahh, need some advice."

„What is it Steve?" Pepper asked kindly, but she mentally sighed. Hopefully he did not blew the kitchen or something like that. But no, that was more Tony's style.

„I, ahhh..."

„Steve."

„I want to aske Maria out, but I don't know how." He said it very fast and pretty quiet.

„Where do you want to go with her?" Pepper asked, only to get a helpless look.

„Okay, then we start with the basics. I guess you never asked her out before?" He shaked his head.

„Or any other woman?"

„Only Peggy, but that was different."

„And seventy years ago. So today, I think you could start with asking her out for coffee."

„But how?" He still looked completely helpless.

„Just suggest it when you see her next time. Say something like 'I hate drinking my coffee alone. Would you mind to join me?' That should work."

„But I don't hate drinking my coffe alone."

„That's not the point, Steve. You want her to join you, don't you? Yes. You see. Just ask."

„Okay …. thank you, Pepper."

* * *

Two days later, Pepper received a call from Maria.

„Did you tell Steve to ask me out for coffee?"

„Why?"

„Figuered it was you. You're the only one he would go to for that. By the way, thank you. It was terrible to wait for him making the first step."

„So you liked it?"

„He was so cute. You could not not like it."

Pepper smiled. Mission accomplished.

**AN: Hope you liked it as much as Maria did. Review?**


	7. Sick

When Pepper woke up, she felt awful. Headache, bad feeling in the stomach, burning throath, everything. Not really awake she opened her eyes to see Tony, but then remembered that he was on a business trip to Hawaii. Why Hawaii? So damn far away of her.

With a sigh she stood up and dressed herself. Then she slowly walked into the kitchen, grabbing the newspaper and in the same moment checking her schedule for today. Three meetings. Shit. How should she survive this.

When Bruce stepped in, she greeted him, trying to sound normal. But even she herself noticed how weak she sounded.

„Are you okay, Pepper?" he asked worried.

„Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry." Bruce looked sceptical.

„I'm okay!" She said when he felt her forehead to check if she had fever.

„No, you're not. You're burning, Pepper." While he said that, Natasha and Clint stepped in.

„What's going on?" Natasha asked.

„Pepper is sick." Bruce answered.

„No I'm not. I have maybe a light flu, but really, it's nothing. Either the way, I have to go to work now. I have a pretty important meeting with the managment in ten minutes so I gotta go."

„Cancel it. You can't go when you're sick." Clint insisted.

„It's an important meeting. I can't just cancel it!"

„I'm pretty sure I can." Damn, she had not even heard Steve coming in. But, to his credit, he was probably right. Nobody in the managment would fight with _Captain America._

„Okay." Said Natasha, taking over the command. „Steve, you cancel that meeting. And clear her schedule for the whole day, and don't look at me that way, Pepper, you are not going anywhere when you're sick. Clint, you get her to ly down on the couch, I'll get some blanket and you Bruce look for some medicine."

Before Pepper was able to protest, Clint had carefully lifted her up and carried her to the couch. Natasha disappeared for a moment and came back with some blankets and pillows, and Pepper could hear Steve calling somebody, probably from the managment. Then Bruce came in with a cup of tea.

„That's peppermint tea. Helps with nearly everything."

Realizing that nothing would stop the four Avengers from taking care of her (Thor and Jane were on a trip to New Mexico) Pepper decided to relax and enjoy it. A day of was not that bad. In fact her last real day of had been the suprise trip to Paris with Tony, so she probably really needed a break.

The other four sat down next to her and decided to watch a few movies. James Bond got picked. They started with the very first one, since Steve had never seen any of them.

About noon Clint slipped into the kitchen silently. After about 20 minutes he came out again and brought some really good smelling soup with him.

„His soup is great. Best thing I ever ate." Promised Natasha.

And she was right. The soup _was _great.

Pepper looked around and smiled. She was really lucky to have so good friends.

* * *

When Maria Hill came to the Avengers tower that evening to find out why none of the four Avengers who were at home attended to the meeting that was set for the evening or picked up the phone, she found them all curled up on the couches. Pepper had one on her own, Natasha and Clint shared one, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, while Steve and Bruce sat on chairs. They were all fast asleep, while the TV played another James Bond. Maria smiled and reported back to the HQ that everything was fine.

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update! I hope you liked it!**


	8. Revenge

„No!"

This time Tony had taken it to far. Peppers smart phone with all important dates, numbers and _everything_ was destroyed.

„I did not planned that! Interesting side effect by the wa... I'll fix it!"

„TONY STARK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH THE ELECTRONICS?!" Natasha screamed while running into the living room.

„I... I have to go now! Jarvis!"

Suddenly the lights went out, and when they went on again, Tony was gone.

Natasha and Pepper looked at each other, seeing that they both thought exactly the same: revenge.

* * *

The next day, Tony went down to his lab. After looking through some of the newest sciece newspapers, he decided to take a try to build a new weapon for his suit. Whenever, when he opened the case that held it, there was nothing in it. While he started thinking about where the hell he could have put the suit and why Jarvis had not put it back, he went through the lab, throwing everything around in search of his suit.

* * *

A floor up, Natasha and Pepper were watching the video. When Tony started cursing, yelling and, when he found a little piece of paper, actually fumed, they laughed till they were breathless. Then they high-fived each other and promised to do exactly that again if he ever experimented with EMP again.

* * *

Down in the lab, Tony looked at the not unbelieving. It said: „_Revenge is sweet. The two pissed redheads."_

**AN: Sorry its so short! The idea is from Sky Fenty. Anyone who has an idea just send it to me!**

**Thanks to MuMuuh! You're great!**


	9. Nightmares

It was late in the night and Pepper was awake. She simply could not sleep. Tony was off for a 'boys night' with Bruce, Steve, Clint and Thor and Jane was back in New Mexico for a week, so Pepper and Natasha were the only ones left in the tower.

Pepper sat up. There was no sense in trying to sleep again. Tonight … every time she closed her eyes, she saw Tony falling from the sky or dying of poisoning or something like that. Even though it had been a few month since the battle of New York now, sometimes it was really difficult for her to sleep. Usually, Tony would wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was alright. But Tony was not here.

Deciding to at least try to do some work, Pepper got up and walked into the livingroom. Suprised she saw Natasha sitting there.

„Couldn't sleep either?" She carefully asked.

Natasha turned her head towards her and smiled sadly. „Nightmares?"

„Yes" Pepper answered.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence. Even though Natasha had not said it, Pepper knew that the other woman had nightmares, too. Pepper briefly wondered about what the assasins nightmares revolved. Probably Clint getting hurt or killed. Pepper was pretty sure there was more between the two partners than just friendship.

„It's feels like that night, you know. The night I met Clint." Natasha suddenly spoke up. Pepper did not know what to say, she had the feeling that Natasha not usually shared such things.

„It was in Kiew. A cold day, cloudy, grey. I was on the run. Had pissed of a few pretty rich and important people that sended hired guns after me. Nobody who could beat me, but … so many I could not take them down all at once. I took out a few of them, then hid in an empty warehouse. I was wounded. Bullet in the arm, a few bruises here and there, a broken ankle. I was out of weapons. When he stood in front of me, an arrow pointing to my heart, I really thought that was it. That I'd die. But then he suddenly put the bow down and offered me a hand. Told me his name was Clint. Asked me for my name. I still don't know why, but he decided not to kill me. Instead he gave me a chance for a new life, a life on the right side. And I looked into his eyes and … I trusted him. I don't know why, but I did and still do. Sometimes things are illogical, I think. Just as illogical as me thinking of that day right now."

Pepper knew it was an honour to hear this story, that it was a symbol of how much Natasha trusted her. She had started thinking of the other redhead as her best friend since she moved in, but it only now occured her that Natasha thought the same of her.

Silently, they both looked into each other eyes.

„What are you nightmares about?" Natasha asked.

„It … Tony dying of that Palladium, Tony dying when he fell out of the portal, Tony dying on a mission … tonight seems to be the nightmare night." Pepper smirked.

„And both our boys are out." Natasha said.

They ended up staying in the livingroom, none wanting to spend the night alone. Both of them were happy to have a friend to talk to.

**AN: An idea that popped up in my mind. I think that Pepper and Natasha could be such great friends, really a shame that there was no scene between the two in the movie. What do you think? And, as always, ideas are very welcomed!**


	10. Mornings

**AN: Unbelievable. This is actually chapter 10! Hope you enjoy it!**

Pepper loved mornings. The quiet moments before everyone else woke up. She would make a coffee for herself, sit down with the newspaper and just enjoy the silence.

Quite often, Bruce would join her. They hardly ever talked in this moments. Both drank their coffee, both read their newspaper. It was a silent companionship both of them enjoyed.

Sometimes, one of them would comment an article from the newspaper. The other would replie something, and then they would go back to their comfortable silence.

This were the only hours the tower was really quiet. Pepper and Bruce always got up around six am, then they had an hour before Steve would come. Steve never showed much interest in the politics of the day, for him it was enough when Bruce gave him a quick summary. Half an hour later, when Pepper had finished her newspaper, Clint and Natasha would show up. None of them read the newspaper, they had to do enough with politics at work. Pepper got quite skilled in finding out which news they created on their various missions. About another half hour later, just before Pepper was about to leave, Tony would show up. He never cared for politics as long as nobody bothered him. An hour later, when Pepper was already in the office, Thor and Jane would come down. That was the way every morning, and so it had ended that Pepper and Bruce were the only ones reading the newspapers.

Just like today. Pepper just went through the economy part when Bruce spoke up.

„Looks like the newspapers finally got the news about your engagment."

Pepper smiled down to the ring on her finger and replied:

„Took them only three month."

„How did you manage to hide it from them for so long?"

„Actually, the trick is to try not to hard. If you do, they'll know something is off. I often wore rings in the past, so nobody thought there was something special about this one. How did they find out?"

„Obviously one of your assistants spilled it. Your doing?"

„The art of PR." Pepper smiled again. Of course she had told the assistant to go to the reporter. Her assistants were far to loyal to tell anyone without her permission.

„Looks like much work for you."

„Not really. Press statements and everything is prepared. I wanted to have control over the time they get it to not be overwhelmed."

„And once again, your plan worked."

„I dealed with the PR for Tony for over a decade now. This was a piece of cake."

Bruce just smiled and both of them went back to their newspapers and read on in silence.

Yes, Pepper loved mornings.

**AN: A Bruce/Pepper moment, as requested. Hope you liked it. Any other ideas? And Mysterygal5 and Mushroomking98: I have not forgotten, I already work on it!**


	11. Girl's Day

**AN: First off, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had really stress from school, but still... I hope I'll be able to update more frequently from now on!**

„We should do this more often."

Pepper, Natasha, Jane and Maria were in a spa. Lying in a mudbath, they were able to relax completly. It was only the four of them in the room, one of the advantages of having a CEO of an important company in their group.

In the room were a few loud speakers that played the sounds of birds and a river. The whole room was designed to resemble a rainforest.

Pepper closed her eyes. She could only agree with Maria. This was perfect. No work, no board meetings, no calls that Tony and Bruce had blown up the lab once again. Just the four woman in the mudbath.

„This reminds me of this river in Brazil. I did not really volunteer to go in, actually I fell, but still … it was fun."

Pepper shortly considered asking Natasha why she had been in some river in Brazil or why it had been _fun_ to fall in it, but then decided against it. She was pretty sure she did not want to know the answer.

From the silence she deduced that Jane and Maria thought the same thing.

It took a few minutes till anything different from the sounds of birds and the river were heard.

„This is way better than the boy's night out."

This was Jane. Again, Pepper could only agree. The boys had had an oldschool „go-to-the-next-bar-and-drink-the-whole-night"night out. Pepper suspected that Steve had found it pretty boring, considering he was not able to get drunk. But on the other hand, it probably was thanks to his influence that the rest of the boys had not done anything to stupid. It had been the night Natasha told Pepper about her first meeting with Clint, so she would have been really angry to be interupted.

Pepper smiled. They had chosen a different way to spend their day. Yes, their girl's night somehow became a girl's day. But Pepper was happy with it. They had spend the whole day here, letting others massage them, getting their nails polished, everything a girl could wish for.

„What do you think? Same date, next month?" she asked.

„Yep."

„Definitifly."

„Yeah."

**AN: Not so sure about this one. Tell me what you think.**


	12. A normal day

Pepper sighed. The board meeting was so boring. A quite unimportant assistant of a quite unimportant board member hold a completly boring and unimportant talk about coffeemakers. Coffeemakers!

In moments like this Pepper wished she would be more like Tony. If a meeting was that boring, he just took his smartphone out and started playing. Or he decided not to come at all. Like today. But Pepper was Pepper. The responsible person here. The CEO. The leader of the company. She had to be here. And she had to act like she enjoyed it. At least she had to listen.

Suddenly, her phone rang. A short look told her it was Tony. She politly excused herself and fled to another room.

„Hey, Tony. Do you realize that I just was in a board meeting you should by the way have been in too?"

„Hey Pep. Don't act like you're angry. Today is Harvardboys talk. You wouldn't be there if you musn't."

„His name is Thomson. George Thomson. But yes, it was him."

„Good. Because I need you here."

„Why?"

„I need your advice."

Pepper glanced at her watch. Knowing 'Harvardboy', like Tony loved to call him, he would talk the next two hours. And Tonys silent offer to get her out of this way just too tempting.

„Okay. I'll be there in five."

Quickly, she told Kathy, one of her secretarys, to excuse her from anything in the next two hours, then she went into the elevator and got up. That was the advantage of living in the Stark/Avengers Tower: She was in the office in less then five minutes and the other way round.

When she enter the livingroom, she found Tony, Clint and Bruce sitting on the couch. Tony and Clint were discussing something and pointing on a tabloid Tony held, while Bruce read a book.

„What … ?"

„Ah, perfect, you're here. Look, we're trying to find a girl we can set up on a date with Steve."

„Tony and Clint are trying. I just try to read a book!" Bruce defended himself before Pepper could say anything.

„Anyway, this is the list till now."

When she looked at the screen of Tony's tabloid, where you could see a few pictures of young woman, Pepper played with the thought of telling the two men that Steve was right now at an art exhibition with Maria. But then she saw something more important.

„Is that my secretary on that list?"

**AN: This bases on a suggestion ****Mushroomking98**** made. What do you think?**


	13. Angst

Something was wrong.

Pepper's eyes flew open. She felt it. Something was completly wrong.

When she glanced to Tony, who was lying right next to her she saw him rolling around and heard him murmuring things she could not understand.

He had a nightmare. Once again.

She started to whisper soothing words while trying to wake him. Since the battle of New York he had this nightmares. It was getting better, but still she woke at least once a week from him having one.

She shook him lightly.

With a start he woke.

He hectically looked around, till his eyes found her. He visibly calmed down and locked his eyes with hers. The he slung an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She layed her head on his shoulder. His heartbeat was very fast.

„So bad?" she asked. This was his usual reaction to the worst nightmares.

„He … he took you …" he breathed while blowing a kiss on her forehead.

„I'm here, Tony. I'm not going anywhere. Nobody will take me. Nobody would dare to. Everybody knows who I am. There is nobody who doesn't fear you."

She did not ask who „he" was.

„Me. That's the point. You're in danger just because of me. There are so many people who want to hurt or kill me. And you are the person closest to me. That puts you in constant danger. You would be so much safer without me."

„But I don't want to be without you. And, by the way, most people know I'm also friends with the rest of the Avengers. There is really nobody who would want to mess with the Black Widow."

Tony chuckled slightly.

„There you are probably right."

Pepper contently noticed that his heartbeat got normal again.

„I couldn't live without you, Pep. But I couldn't live with you getting hurt, either."

„I won't get hurt. I will be okay."

He looked into her eyes, then he pressed a light kiss on her lips.

„I hope so."

**AN: I just saw the trailer for Iron Man 3. That was what came up after. Have you seen the trailer?**


	14. Wedding

Finally.

It was their day. The wedding.

Pepper and Tony had set the date months ago, and she had even called Fury to tell him that if he did anything to destroy the wedding, like sending the Avengers on a mission or calling Natasha and Clint during the day for some 'emergency', she would personally make sure he fell from his own hellcarrier. Nobody dared to stand in her way after that.

The day started perfect. Pepper and Tony were woken by the sunlight from Malibu, but stayed in bed for a few more minutes, just to feel each other so close. It was so good just to ly in Tony's arms and know that by the end of the day, the would be married.

About 9 am they finally got up. After a nice breakfast with the others (who knew that Maria could make that great pancakes?) they parted ways.

While Pepper went with the other women to get dressed, Tony stayed with the other men.

* * *

Pepper had asked Natasha, Maria and Jane to be her bridesmaides, so they slipped into beautiful dresses in a light yellow, while helping Pepper into her weddingdress. The dress was shoulderfree and went down to her feet. It was fairly simple, but very elegant.

Then the three others made Peppers hair and make-up. Pepper was nervous, but in a good way. She had wished for this day so long! She would finally marry Tony Stark, her lover, fiance, best friend, co-CEO … her everything. She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony had other thoughts.

„What if she decides against it? What if she says no? What if …?"

„Shut up, Tony, you're rambling." Said a pretty amused Steve.

„He's right, Tony. She accepted your proposal, she planned this whole day, she was still here this morning … that are strong indicators that she really wants to marry you." Bruce was, like always, the voice of reason.

„Yeah, but …"

„No buts. In two hours you gonna be married. I still don't get how such a jerk like you deserves a woman like Pepper, but that's how it is. Enjoy the day." That came from Clint.

Still worrying, but slightly calmed down, Tony smirked.

* * *

When he finally stood there, in front of Fury, who was their priest, with Rodhey as his best man and watched Clint and Natasha, Steve and Maria and Thor and Jane walking towards him, the women in their yellow bridesmaides-dresses and the men in black suits with fitting yellow ties, he couldn't help but realize that, would anybody have told him that only two years ago, he would have laughed.

Then Bruce came with Pepper and all he could think was '_Oh my god is she beautiful_'. Clint had been right, even though it had been a joke. He didn't know how he deserved Pepper either. But through some twist of fate, she loved him. And he was determinated to show her he was worth it every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

Pepper felt like in a dream when she walked down the aisle, clinging to Bruce's arm. As a child, she had always wished her father to do that walk with her, but then he died when she was just twenty. Now, with Bruce taking that part, the moment felt like in her dreams. She couldn't stop smiling and when she saw Tonys face lighting up when he spotted her, she just knew this would be perfect.

After Bruce handed her to Tony, the ceremony began. Fury made a great priest, and soon they exchanged their vows and Tony placed the weddingband, a simply golden ring with a little brilliant and the inscription 'I love you' next to the engagment ring.

* * *

Later, on the party, Pepper danced with everybody, even with Fury, who grumbled something about 'national security', but stayed anyway.

After a while, she just sat down on Tonys lap and watched the others. Thor was dancing with Jane, none of them really knew how, but they seemed to have much fun. Steve and Maria danced good, with Steve being the perfect gentleman like always. A sight were Clint and Natasha, both very skilled dancers, who never let go of each others hands.

„And I tell you, they are a couple." Tony whispered in her ear.

Pepper only smiled. She had noticed Natasha wearing a ring, but was not sure what it meant. She made a mental note to ask tomorrow. Tonight, it was her wedding.

It was perfect.

**AN: I know, it is sweet as sugar. But I couldn't resist. =) Tell me what you think!**

**PS: I made up a new story, 'Two redheads'. It's not related to this one, but check it out!**


	15. Honeymoon

They traveled to Europe for the honeymoon.

Their first stop was Venice. Pepper loved the city, all the churches and bridges. They went out each night, visiting every island and trying to see everything.

* * *

The next stop was Rome. Normally, Tony would have been bored, churches weren't really his thing, but with Pepper by his side, telling him funny stories she read in the guide, the whole thing was much more fun. They did the complete cheesy tourist tour, Colosseo, Circus Maximus, Fontana Trevi, etc. None of them cared for the people who stared.

* * *

Then came Siena. Secretly, it was Tony's favourite. They were there to see the Palio, a famous horse -race, and they enjoyed every moment of it. The whole atmosphere of the city was just amazing, all these happy people, and for once, nobody cared about them being famous.

* * *

A week they spend on Sardinia. They weren't in a big city, actually they had holiday-house in a quite small village, which had the advantage that the people were much more relaxed. They just enjoyed the sun, the beach, the village, the people … and once, only once, they went out of the village in that week. They went to see a Nurragh, a building from the past of Sardinia. Pepper thought it was impressive, while Tony just saw a few ugly big stones.

* * *

Next was Paris. Of course. They did a different tour from the last time they had been there, but they visited the restaurant were Tony had proposed. While walking through the catacombs, Pepper clinged to Tony, but later they laughed about it. They spend their last evening just sitting on the stairs in front of Sacre Coir and watching the city while the sun descended.

* * *

A few days were spend in a tourist village. They soon agreed they didn't like it that much they liked Sardinia. It was loud and noisy and there were to many shops only selling useless stuff for tourists. But the moules were great. And Pepper loved moules

* * *

After that, they went to Barcelona. It was a loud and buisy city, it reminded them a bit to much of work, but still it had a nice flair. One day, when they were walking through the streets, some guy tried to steal Peppers bag. Tony ran after him and got her bag back. The thief looked a bit scared.

* * *

Last stop was London. Pepper just loved the city. They walked around, enjoying the city, eating some fish-and-chips, watched a few movies and plays in the theatres, and just had a good time.

* * *

When they had to go home, both of them agreed they had had the best time of their lives … till now.

**AN: I hope nobody is angry with me for the descriptions … all is just based on my memories, which are subjective. Barcelona actually happened to my parents. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Ring

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! I was a bit caught up in my new story 'Two redheads' but I'll try to update this faster!**

When Pepper and Tony came back from their honeymoon, it seemed like nothing had changed. Steve still had problems with technologie, Bruce still stayed in the lab most of the time, Thor still loved Poptarts and Natasha and Clint still went on insane missions.

But Pepper hadn't forgotten. On the wedding, she had noticed a ring on Natasha's finger. So, after a few days of wondering, she decided to ask the other woman about it. When they where alone in the livingroom, she started:

„So."

„So what?" Natasha asked.

„On the wedding. You were wearing a ring that you didn't wear before. Something I should know?"

Natasha seemed baffled for a moment, then she started laughing.

„You do realize that we were there with about 200 other persons, half of them either military or spies, and you, the bride, are the only one that noticed?"

Pepper chuckled a bit.

„Maybe I wasn't the only one. Probably all the others fear you too much to ask."

Natasha considered this and then said:

„Well, I don't see Steve or Bruce fearing me."

„Bruce is way to reserved to ask and Steve had only eyes for Maria. So, are you going to answer my question?"

„I didn't hear a question."

Pepper smirked.

„Then let's formulate one: Are you and Clint engaged?"

Natasha's face went serious, obviously she thought about her answer.

„No." She said finally. „We're married."

Pepper was shocked. Sure, she had always known there was something between Natasha and Clint, but marriage?

„Ah... Congratulations! How long?"

„We hit the five-years-mark next week."

„So long?"

„Yeah. And well, we don't..."

„No problem, I wont tell anybody. Does Fury know?"

„I don't think so. At least, we haven't told him. The only one who knew was Coulson, he was our best ... we married on or more exact, after a mission. Budapest. Clint is the only man who would propose in the middle of a gun-fight! But it was … it fits to us."

Natasha smiled, and Pepper realized that all seemed to be normal because it was normal. Nothing had changed here.

**AN: I was always intrigued by the idea of Natasha and Clint being married before the movie. That's my take on that. Tell me what you think! And, as always, prompts are welcome!**


	17. Snow

**AN: Sorry for the long wait =( I had to do so much for school =( And sorry this is so short!  
**

**The idea for the snowballfight is from SilverHeart09, she used it in her fic 'December with Clint and Natasha'. I hope it's okay that I kind of steal it.**

* * *

Pepper hated the winter.

Most of the times, it rained, it was way to cold and nasty business associates wanted to clear everything before the new year (like the deal with that computer-company couldn't wait till january!), what meant that she had even more meetings than usual.

And now, to all this, she had five Avengers (Thor was on Asgard, once again) hopefully standing in front of her, pleading her to go out with them to see the snow.

It's not that Pepper didn't like the snow, she in fact loved the innocent white that made even the darkest ally look brighter, but she had really no time.

That didn't stop the other five from giving her a puppy look and trying.

„Oh, come on! It's gonna be fun!"

„I don't doubt that, Tony, I just have this two really important meetings today..."

„Can't they wait? You're CEO, just cancel them!"

„It's not that easy, Clint, I..."

„Why not? CEO means you're the boss, doesn't it?"

„Yes, Steve, but the other board members have a say in this too..."

„Let me talk to them!"

„No, Natasha, I still need them!"

„Oh, come on, just an hour." Bruce asked.

Pepper closed her eyes. She really didn't want to go to this meetings.

„Okay, but just one hour."

* * *

They were in the central park, and to Peppers big suprise it was nearly empty. She wondered where all the kids were that usually played here on such a wonderful day...

...till a snowball hit her side.

She glared in the direction where the ball had come from and saw a shocked Steve. He obviously had wanted to hit Tony.

„Snowballfight!" Clint yelled, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

„Really?"

„Yes. Dirty and unfair."

„I'm in." Tony said exited.

„Me too" Steve said, while Bruce only nodded.

Pepper looked around and than found her answer: She threw a snowball in Steves and one in Clints face.

Both looked at her horrified.

„You said dirty and unfair." She shrugged.

„That's my girl!" Tony laughed.

* * *

After – of course – much more than one hours, after they made sure Pepper missed both her meetings, they finally got home, soaked but happy.

„We have to do that again tomorrow!" Tony stated.

**AN: I feel kind of bad for sending Thor away again, but truth is I can't really write him. The others are easier. Tell me what you think!**


	18. Christmas

„No. Just no. You can't work today! It's christmas!" Tony whined.

Pepper sat in the kitchen, the Avengers around her, and tried to get some work done.

„Come on, Pepper, it won't hurt to put it aside for a few days." Bruce said.

Pepper wanted to say something, but was cut short by Steve:

„It's an important holiday. We all should celebrate."

Pepper sighed, looked at him and said:

„You're right, Steve, just give me a few hours, okay?"

Then she looked back to her blackberry... just to see it was gone.

„Okay, who stole my blackberry?"

She knew that Bruce and Steve wouldn't do something like that, and Tony stood to far away. That left... Natasha and Clint. She glared at the two of them.

„Clint!" He was the one of them who'd most likely break.

„You get it back when the holidays are over." Natasha jumped in.

Pepper sighed and gave in.

* * *

Two hours later the group was standing in the living-room. In front of them was a big christmas-tree and Tony had organized decoration.

„I'd say, let's start!" Pepper said smiling.

immediately Natasha grabbed a little angel and hung it in the tree. The others followed and soon the tree was decorated. They sat together with a tea and started sharing christmas memories.

„It's been ages since I had a real christmas tree." Bruce admitted.

On the questioning look of the others he shrugged:

„They don't celebrate christmas in India."

„I didn't know what christmas was before I came to SHIELD. I was so suprised when we were on a mission and Clint suddenly said 'Merry Christmas'" Natasha threw in.

„Yeah, that was kind of funny. I was so shocked that she didn't know." Clint chuckled. „In my childhood christmas was never a big thing, but we always celebrated at least a bit. My father usually went to the bar and didn't come back till the next morning, so Mom made us something nice."

„At my home christmas was the holiday of the year. Mom stood in the kitchen days before to make sure we got a 'real meal' like she called it. The tree stood since the beginning of December, and the whole house was decorated. The whole family came. That only changed when Mom died in that car crash." Pepper told the others. At the mention of her mother Tony wrapped an arm around her. He knew how much she still missed her.

„When my parents lived, it was more a prestige thing, you know. Everything was decorated, but not by us. They payed people to do that. There was a meal, too, but that was cooked by a cook the also payed. I got luxurious presents, but it was completely impersonal. They didn't even know what I liked, so I often got money." Tony shared his memories.

„I always made something for the little kids. I was in this orphanage and I didn't have much, but I collected things. A beautiful stone or a baseball card that somebody lost. Nothing big, but I'll never forget how the faces of those kids lit up when I gave it to them." Steve put in.

After that, they sat in a comfortable silence, only listening to Michael Buble in the background.

* * *

**AN: Merry christmas! I know it's short, but I hope you like it =)**


	19. Battles

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was a bit caught up with my other stories, but I promise I won't abandon this one! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Watching it is the worst.

Still, Pepper can't force herself to turn the TV of. She sits in the livingroom, alone, and watches as the Avengers fight yet another battle. No aliens this time, today it's robots. Big, shooting monsters made of metal. She's pretty sure they are Hammertech, but just like always, there won't be a proof. She snorts, even though it's not funny. It's simply always the same.

The camera catches a flash of green and follows it. The Hulk is at his best, taking out many of those creepy robots, unharmed by whatever they shoot at him. Pepper is thankful for it. At first, she was wary of the Hulk, but she soon learned to appreciate his existence. Because of him, she can be sure Bruce will come home safely.

After a few moments of watching the Hulk smashing his enemies, the camera finds Captain America. Steve is in his suit, shield on his arm and attacking these robots. He is shouting, probably into his com, but the camera is to far away from him to catch his words. Pepper doesn't need to hear it to know what he's doing: He's coordinating things, making plans and commanding the other Avengers while being in trouble himself. Finally, he seems to have a break from fighting. He lifts his hand to his ear and continues shouting. Suddenly, a figure comes from behind. Steve doesn't seem to notice. Pepper wants to warn him, wants to scream at the screen, even though she knows he won't hear her. But then, just before the robot reaches Steve, it collapses. Pepper sees the arrow sticking out of it's throat long before the reporter, who comments everything life, realizes what has happened.

They try to find Hawkeye now. Pepper knows they won't, she knows archer is to good at hiding to be spotted this easily. Only once the media got hold of a picture of him. It was taken from afar, grainy and way to dark. You can barely see anything. Clint likes it that way, likes to know that the only thing people see of him are his arrows that never miss their target.

The camera gives up its search for Clint when it finds Iron Man. Tony has a whole bunch of robots on his tail. He turns while flying, shooting them. Like always, the camera stays with him longer than with the others. Like Tony says: The camera loves him. Maybe it's because he gives them something to work with. Steve, Clint and Natasha are like legends to them: indestructible, faceless, unknown. Bruce and Thor are beyond what they want to know. But Tony, Tony is a man the media thinks they know. They have reported his countless parties, talked to one-night-stands, interviewed him... the list is endless. They think they know him. Pepper smirks lightly. They don't know him at all.

A flash of lightning pulls the camera to Thor. The asgardian is swinging his hammer as if he had never done anything else. What, when Pepper thinks about it, might be in fact true. She never knows how to act around the god. He is very gentle, tries very hard to behave right when around women. He clearly loves Jane (who is, by the way, in New Mexico with Darcy), but still, he is, like Darcy said, a big lovable idiot. Pepper's not sure where to set the pronunciation.

Suddenly the robots all collapse. The Black Widow once again saved the day. Pepper has not seen Natasha on screen, but she is like Clint in that way: She doesn't want to be seen. Pepper can't blame her. Fame can be a curse.

On the screen, the Avengers leave the scene. Another battle fought, another victory won.

Pepper turns of the TV and prepares for their arrival. Deep down, she hopes that one day, they won't have to fight these battles anymore.


	20. Two pink lines

**AN: I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm really busy because of school right now and this is also the reason the next update could take longer. I'm not abandoning any of my stories though.**

* * *

Tony is on a business trip the day she finds out. She has been suspecting it for a few days now, but she somehow couldn't summon the strength to find out. But now... Well, she decides not knowing is worse than knowing can ever be.

So she takes the test. She bought it when she noticed she was late, but it was hidden behind her favorite Jimmy Cho's until now. She waits until she is sure nobody is going to walk in and then takes it. The instructions say to wait five minutes to see the result.

Pepper is pretty sure five minutes have never ever been so long before. She walks around, brushes her hair, looks at her blackberry, she even picks up a book and tries to read, but the letters dance in front of her eyes and won't make any sense.

Finally, the five minutes are over. She looks at the test. Two pink lines. She doesn't need to read the instructions again to know what that means.

She is pregnant. Pregnant. She closes her eyes and sits down. It shouldn't be such a shock, she's been suspecting it, but to have the confirmation clear in front of her... it's still making her knees weak.

She and Tony never discussed the idea of having children. When she was younger, Pepper always pictured herself as a mother, but now... she doesn't know. Would she be a good mother? She knows Tony could be a wonderful father, but can he get over his own father complex? She doesn't know that, either.

Would he be angry? Tony's never been angry with her, but this... This child will have a target sign on it's back 24/7. It's going to be a weakness, to the whole team. It will be small and defenseless and the perfect target.

She sighs and picks up her phone. She calls the second number in speed dial. After two rings, a woman's voice answers.

"Pepper?"

"Hey, Natasha. I... I was wondering if you could come over. I need you here."

Natasha must have heard something in Pepper's voice, because she just says: "I'll be there in two" and hangs up. Pepper is grateful for that. She really doesn't want to explain it over the cell.

When Natasha walks in, Pepper says nothing and just points toward the small stick. Natasha picks it up and Pepper sees her friends eyes go wide with realization. Then, Natasha walks over to her hugs her tightly.

"Congratulations. You will be a wonderful mother" It's good to hear her say it, even though Pepper isn't really convinced.

"How can you be so sure? I'm a workaholic and I don't know how to act around children. I just..."

"Pepper. Breathe. You will be a wonderful mother. I thought you knew. You've always been like a mother hen to us all, looking out for us and even tugging some of us into bed when necessary. You will be the perfect mother. And you'll have help."

"This child will be endangered from the moment of it's birth. So many guys who want to hurt me or Tony are out there and..."

"We will protect you and your baby. Always. Don't worry. We will be there. And really, I think you know that Tony would never allow anybody to hurt his wife and child. He will be thrilled when you tell him."

"You think so? Wait, how did you know I didn't tell him?"

"One, yes. He loves you more than anything else in this world and he'll be overjoyed to find out your pregnant. Two, I'm a spy, remember? It's my job to know things."

Pepper smiles.

"Now, call him. He'll be happy to have an excuse to go out of his meeting."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Any request or ideas for chapters are greatly welcomed!**


	21. AN!

Dear Readers,

I'm really sure but this is not a chapter. I am going on a vacation which is why I won't be able to update in the next two weeks.

Just so you don't wonder, I'm not abandonig my stories.

Greetings, IaMcHrIsSi


End file.
